


Babysitting

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick babysits little Sharon and Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

“Nick, we need you to babysit Antoine and Sharon for a few hours.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Please? When else are we going to get their birthday shopping done?”

“Serves you right for coordinating their conception.”

“Stop throwing that in my face. Will you please take them? It’s one afternoon.”

“I have to work.”

“Your boss is fine with it, trust me.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“They love you. Don’t you love them?”

“That’s not going to work on me.”

“Come on. You owe me for all the times I had to babysit you.”

“That was your privilege and you know it.”

“You’re not cute when you do that. You’re babysitting.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

 

“You guys, stay with me!”

“Uncle Nick! Push me!”

“Uncle Nick! Watch what I can do!”

“I wanna build a sandcastle!”

“Come down the slide with me!”

“Uncle Nick! Play tag with us!”

“Uncle Nick! Look what I found!”

“Ew! Put that down!”

“Help me on the monkey bars!”

“Watch me hang upside-down!”

“Give me a piggy-back ride!”

“Okay, guys, we should head back. Your parents will be home soon.”

“Can we have ice-cream?”

“Heh. Sure, good idea.”

 

“So? How did it go?”

“It was fine.”

“See? Told you. Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Nah.”

“Did they eat?”

“Yep. They had soda, glazed donuts and ice-cream with sprinkles. You’re welcome.”

“Nick! Get back here!”


End file.
